Why We Fight
by vapiddreamscape
Summary: In the wake of the death of Albus Dumbledore, the Order discusses where they should go and why they should fight. Writted for the HPFC Quotes Challenge.


_This is my piece for the Quotes Challenge on HPFC. My quotes were "Nothing in life is promised except death" and "It's also helpful to realize that this very body we have, that's sitting here right now…with its aches and pleasures…is exactly what we need to be fully human, full awake, fully alive." I also had a word prompt, which was "fireplace"._

* * *

The flames in the fireplace crackled merrily, in an attempt to brighten the somber mood of the place. It failed to do so, and the room, as well as the people inside it, remained as sad as ever.

They sat, scattered around the space on various chairs and sofas. Some were crying silently, but the rest sat in silent shock. Nothing in life is promised except death. The members of the Order knew this well. But this was a death they never thought was promised.

Albus Dumbledore seemed…immortal. A constant. He was the last person anyone expected to die, especially in the middle of the war such as this. They half expected him to stroll in the door of number twelve, Grimmauld Place and ask them all why they looked so solemn. But deep inside, every person in there knew that was just not going to happen. Dumbledore had been murdered by one of their own, a man they were just beginning to trust. Now, they left unsure of what to do.

Tonks broke the icy silence that had fallen over the room, voicing exactly what they all were thinking. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Alastor Moody answered her question. "We leave and we don't come back," he said gruffly. Cries of protest erupted from all corners of the room. "Quiet, people!"

At the force in his voice, all quieted quickly. "We've got to leave, 'cause at any moment, a horde of Death Eaters could come storming through that door. Now that Dumbledore's gone, we're all Secret Keepers, even Snape. He could bring 'em all right to us."

There were murmurs of agreement. Tonks spoke up again. "That's not what I meant. I guess I meant, how are we supposed to fight now that Dumbledore is dead? He was our leader, our founder. What are we going to do now that he's gone?"

Her words brought everyone to silence. No one realized until now exactly what the passing of Albus Dumbledore entailed. No more of his sage advice. No more of his plans or ideas. No more of his wisdom. More tears fell now that people were beginning to realize the scope of their loss.

It was Arthur Weasley who spoke up this time. "We keep doing what we're doing. We keep fighting for what we believe in. We keep fighting for our family and friends. We keep fighting for love, because Dumbledore was right. Love is the most important thing in the world and if they win, it might be lost, and he will have died in vain."

There were sniffles and someone called out "Beautiful, Arthur." Molly Weasley, after hearing her husband's speech, began crying on his shoulder. Tonks looked at him thankfully, her questioned answered the way she wanted it to be.

Kingsley stepped out of the shadows. "I have something to add," he rumbled. "We do need to fight on, for the sake of Dumbledore and the sake of the Wizarding World itself. It's also helpful to realize that this very body we have, that's sitting here right now... with its aches and pleasures…is exactly what we need to be fully human, fully awake, fully alive. And if we are fully human, fully awake, fully alive, we reject what Voldemort is saying, because we know what is wrong. That is why we fight. For all those murdered, all those who will be falsely imprisoned, the Muggleborns who will be persecuted for something they cannot help. That is why we fight. Not for one man. We fight for our world."

Cheers and applause sounded from all around, filling the tiny sitting rooms. The words of Arthur and Kingsley spoke to the hearts of the Order. They would fight on, for Dumbledore and the sake of their world. When the applause died down, Alastor Moody spoke once more. "I know we're all having a good time here, but we should leave before the Death Eaters come knocking."

The Order filed out of the room and exited the house. Moody stayed behind, charming the house to protect it from Snape. Before he left, he poured water on the fireplace, putting out the flames. Then, once the fire was gone, he left number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The door shut behind him with a click.

* * *

_Reviews would be greatly appriciated._


End file.
